Open Minded
by Nikiki
Summary: What would happen if in twilight Edward could read bella's mind? What would their relationship be like? Read to find out.! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow finally I figured this out (with a lot of help, lol). This is my first fanfic, so I encourage you all to be as helpful as possible. Tell me anything, good or bad, flame or not. Well I guess I better get to it, thanks! Oh and a little heads up this is kind of my version of twilight so it wont be an exact replica but more like a mirror kind of thing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does,  
NOT ME (though I wish I did doesn't everybody).**

"Yes mom this is what I want." I said for what felt like the one hundredth time in 2 hours.

"Are you sure sweetie? Phil and I don't mind you staying with us."

"Mom listen it's my final decision. You and Phil deserve your space; anyways I've got to go. The plane's boarding. I'll call you when I get to Forks." I snapped my cell phone shut, gathered my wallet and carry-on, and walked to the gate.

Under a constant sheet of rain a tiny town name Forks resides in Washington State, which sadly I was destined to live for the next year or so. See, when my mother was younger she had this sort of fling with a man named Charlie Swan. She found out she was pregnant with me and decided that she should be married. After 2 horrendous years of yelling, fighting, and (on my part) crying, after all I was just barley born. My mom threw in the towel. She wanted to wipe away everything that reminded her of him, that is why we live in (or I used to) sunny, beautiful, gorgeous Phoenix. Arizona.

Year after year until I was 13 I was sent off to the miserable town for the summer and forced to hang out with my dad's friend Billy's two daughters. Then I just simply stopped going and almost all communication between my dad and I stopped. There was the birthday card and Christmas present exchanged every year and I talked to him on the phone every thanksgiving. Oh and had these horribly awkward vacations to California.

So why on earth am I going back to this place? I had been asking myself that question a lot myself lately. The answer is that my mom deserves her time with her new husband Phil, I would just be a burden on the newly weds.

After a four hour plane ride to Seattle and an hour long plane ride to Port Angeles I was finally allowed to get off the plane.

I found my dad almost immediately, well who could miss a blue and white police cruiser in the middle of an airport parking lot? He looks drastically different than me; except for his eyes they are the same as mine a glassy type brown. My mom on the other hand looks exactly like me, brown hair about 5'5 a little bit curvy with an oval face.

I walked over and set my two pieces of luggage down and gave him an awkward hug.

"Hey Bells how was the flight?"

"Not too bad thanks. It's good to see you dad."

"You too honey, well should we get going?" Charlie asked.

"I guess so." This was the part off the trip I dreaded, the one hour ride from Port Angeles to Forks. Alone .With my dad. Alone. For an hour. Yikes.

Charlie grabbed my bags and threw into the trunk as I climbed into the passenger side of the cruiser. We made small talk for the first fifteen minutes or so but soon we both gave up and were content on just listening to the radio.

As we entered Forks it started to drizzled a bit then eventually full out poured. I looked up at the sky and once again asked myself my I dragged myself back here.

"Um Bella?" My dad said as he interrupted my thoughts "There is something I want to tell you, remember Billy? Well his son Jacob recently fixed up this truck that was made in the early sixties and I thought that since you would need a car to get to school that maybe this would work soIboughtitforyou." Charlie finished, rushing the last few words.

I was speechless for a moment. I had also thought about that and was planning on buying a car myself with some money I had saved up. A car that maybe wasn't so prehistoric.

"T-t-hanks dad but, I was planning on buying something with my own money." I managed to get out.

"Well consider it a coming home present." He stated with a grin.

The final five minutes were silence as I anxiously waited to see my "new" truck. When we pulled into the driveway I caught site of it and I fell in love. Yeah it was old but, it was perfect. It had a rounded fender with bowed cab and was painted a sort of faded red. I jumped out to examine it and I would have stayed out there admiring it longer but, I was already almost soaked through so I grabbed one of my bags and Charlie grabbed the other and we ran inside.

I explained to Charlie that I had eaten on the plane and what I really wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep. When I got up to my room I realized it was the same as I remembered it. A small twin sized bed in one corner with a small night stand next to it and on the opposite side of the room a white desk with an ancient looking computer atop it, and the closet was on the same wall. I didn't even bother unpacking fully I just grabbed my P.J.'s and my toiletries bag and walked to the bathroom (that I was to share with Charlie. Ugh) and got ready for bed. As I lay down I let a few tears escape onto my pillow but didn't go on a full out cry. I would save that for tomorrow night when I came home from my first day at Forks High School. And with that lovely thought in my head I drifted off to sleep.

**So the first chapter was pretty boring but it will get better I promise. I think I might do the next chapter in Edwards POV but I haven't decided I guess you will just have to wait and see. Until then. **

**-Nicole-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Second chapter here I come. Hope you like it. And I would just like to thank these people.**_

_**alwayssmile877- you were my first reviewer and without you this story wouldn't be up that you for the help!**_

_**KatzEye**__**- well, here is what he thinks! (In my opinion)**_

_**-bookluver1515-**__**- thanks Jessa! Now it's time to get your story up here, eh?**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't necessarily own the plot to this story or the characters! **_

"Rosalie! Come down here now or you can run to school." I yelled at my vain sister

"Just one moment Edward, I can't just walk out of the house looking like I just fed, gosh."

I had heard that there was a new student entering our school and I was slightly curious as to who it was, though I was expecting her to be the same as every other human, mundane and predictable. At least it gave me a reason to not to skip. A soon as Rose finally came down stairs my four siblings and I climbed into my Volvo and started the drive to school.

_I can't wait to meet the new girl! _

_I hate my hair today._

_Hope this new chick is hot._

_Hmmm, wonder where Mike is…_

_Wonder whose class the new girl's in._

I immediately tried to block out all the students thoughts as I headed towards my first period class, trigonometry. As always I decided not to pay attention to the teacher and decided it better to sift through the heads of the students looking for this new girl. I didn't find her thoughts (which I found odd) but learned a couple of facts. She prefers Bella to Isabella, she is daughter to the one and only Chief Swan, and she seems to be the most wanted girl in the school.

"Edward care to answer the quest-"

"Thirty seven degrees" I stated carelessly not even bothering looking at my teacher.

_The Cullen kid thinks he knows everything,_ _one of these days he won't have an answer._

The rest of the morning was very monotonous government, English, gym; it all bored me to tears. Plus I hadn't fed in awhile so there was the nagging ache in the back of my throat.

As soon as the lunch bell rang I was out of my seat with my books and out the door. I stood in line to get my tray of food (a prop of course), and went and sat at my family's table as I waited for my siblings to arrive. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all sat down around me and we chatted about our classes for awhile but soon decided on silence. That's when I heard her, the new girl, Bella.

_Wow they all are gorgeous. Are they siblings? They don't look alike._

Was she talking about us? Of course she was. I listened to the conversation she and her neighbor, Jessica I believe, were having.

"Who are _they_" Bella asked curiosity lining her voice.

_Who is Bella talking about? Oh the Cullen's of course _

Jessica suddenly looked up at me and I turned to meet her gaze for a swift moment then turned my attention to Bella, she was beautiful. I looked away and I heard Jessica giggle in embarrassment. I listened to her then explain to Bella who my family was. I picked at my bagel and began talking to my siblings once more, too fast for anyone else to see or hear.

"She's talking about us, the new girl, I believe her name is Bella" I said.

_Hmm strange unpopular names…_

"Apparently, she thinks we have 'strange' and 'unpopular' names" I said humorlessly, then tuned back into Bella's conversation.

_Jessica that's her name!_

"They are…very nice-looking."

_Of course they are, but no I am not good enough for the one and only Edward Cullen ._Jessica thought.

She was one of the many girls I had turned down, and of course she was heartbroken, for a little bit; then she just turned bitter.

"Yes!" Jessica said with another giggle.

"They're all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related…"

No were not related Bella but we may as well be.

"Oh they're not." Jessica started again. "Dr.Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties."

You're off by a couple hundred years but close enough, I thought.

"They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins-the blondes- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Bella said.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." Jessica responded.

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella observed

"I guess so."

_I wish I was in their family; instead I got stuck with two workaholics for parents and a nanny that brought me up. _

_Hmmm I don't think Jessica likes their family much, she's sending them some pretty icy glares. Probably just jealousy. _

Throughout their entire conversation Bella kept glancing at me, I could feel it. It was as if ever time her eyes landed on me, my body heated up until she broke her gaze, then it was back to the feeling of ice and emptiness.

Their conversation continued on about questions of my family then I heard my name.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" Jessica sniffed

_Gee wonder when he turned her down…_

I smiled at here thoughts she was so unlike all the other girls here at forks.

"We should leave" Alice mumbled.

We all murmured our agreement and then stood and emptied our trays and headed off to our next classes. For me it was biology II.

_**So the next chapter is the whole blood lust thing I can't wait to start writing! So I think you guys should review because it makes me happy to see that u care! Flames, compliments, comments, corrections ANYTHING just hit that little button and start typing. Until next time,**_

_**-Nikiki-**_


	3. Editor Needed!

Hey everyone!

I know it's been a long long time but I have the 3rd chapter written and I sent it to my editor but I don't know where she is! Is there anyone out there that would maybe want to edit this chapter, and maybe the rest of the story? E-mail me at as soon as you can

Thanks guys for staying with me

-Nikiki-


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and I am so sorry it took so long to update. Thanks also to my two extremely awesome editors…hope you enjoy!**_

_**p.s. I own none of these characters they are Stephenie's**_

I entered the class room preparing myself for the mind-numbing boredom that was bio II. Just as I took my seat at the black lab table, I saw Bella walk through the door.

_Oh, Angela already has a lab partner; they all do it looks like. Except for…oh no, except for Edward Cullen_.

Bella's thought quickly registered in my head; this meant she would be sitting next to me. I noticed how she seemed to always have an eye on me surreptitiously, and that's when it hit me. The best smell on this earth. I wanted to kill her; to drink her right then! My body tensed as I battled with my inner monster.

_It will be easy. And fast. No one will notice._

_But Carlisle, all that he has done for me._

_Oh, but it smells so good! Just do it, satiate your thirst_

_NO! Just forty-three more minutes_

Just then, Bella tripped on a book and a new wave of her sent flooded toward me.

_Geez, Bella, could you be any less graceful?_ She mentally scolded herself

She sat next to me, and I slid as far away as I could without slipping off the chair. Noticing my shift, she let her hair fall into a curtain between us. The forty minutes of hell began.

_Think of what Carlisle has done for you._

_Look at her. She was sent here as your own personal demon. Finisher her and end your torment! _

_NO! I WONT DO IT!_

Bella looked up at me, then, seeing the look of rage on my face, quickly resumed her work with terror displayed in her eyes.

_What did I do to him? He looks like he wants to kill me and I haven't said two words to him my entire life!_

Bella didn't realize how right she was. But I didn't want her to be scared of me. Something about her called out to me. Not a moment to soon, the bell rang, and I had gathered my books and was out of the class before anyone was even out of their desk. I needed to leave; I had to get away the smell before I did something rashNot being in the same room with her left me slightly more clear headed, no, I wouldn't leave, I would just switch classes.

I spent the next hour sitting out side trying to sort my thoughts. When the final bell rang, I went straight to the office to convince them to let me switch classes.

When I walked in, the receptionist looked up at me and smiled.

_What an attractive young man, that Edward Cullen. _

I brushed that off and went straight to business.

"Good afternoon. I was hoping you could grant me one small request." I said, turning to the force of my eyes for help.

"I…um…what was that Mr. Cullen?" the receptionist stuttered. Just then someone else walked into the office.

"Could you possibly switch me out of my biology II class? I really don't work well with some of the other students."

"I'm…I'm…sorry we c-can't do that…against policy…" she kept fighting my charm.

"I'm sure just this one small exception can be made. Right?" I kept pushing.

"Um well….maybe…lots of paper work…have to get it approved, see?" she spluttered. The door swung open once more, and the room was filled with the sweetest aroma._ Her _aroma. I was vaguely aware of someone putting a slip of paper into a wire basket to my left, but I was once again forcing myself back into control.

_He already wants to switch out of my class? This can't be about me, it just can't be. _Her thoughts whispered at the edge of my mind.

"Never mind, then" I said quickly, I needed out of the small cramped room.

"I can see that it is impossible. Thank you so much your help" and without a look in Bella's direction, I exited the room. As soon as I was sure no one could see me, I ran to my Volvo, jumped in, and went straight to the hospital. I needed Carlisle's help. I wanted to talk to Bella, to be in her company. If I wanted that, I needed to perfect my control so no harm would come to her.

_**Well hope you enjoyed, please review I can take anything! I really want some feedback on this particular chappy. Also i am really sorry its so short. Thanks guys**_

_**-Nikiki-**_


End file.
